Open Wounds
by littleSpud
Summary: Modern AU; Clarke is an ER nurse with a haunting past, which she tries to escape through both work and an interesting past time. But what happens when her best friend, Octavia, introduces her to a certain man who happens to both share her interests, but also hopes to unravels the secrets of her past? Slowburn Bellarke, with lots of other drama. Rated M, for language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so let me know what you think. I feel this particular plot is so much richer than my previous Modern AU, because there****'****s so many various layers and possibilities, so I****'****m super excited about where this can go. Make sure to read and let me know what you think, any critique is beneficial.**

* * *

I could feel the individual droplets of sweat rolling down my back as I repeated my attack on the crimson hanging bag. I had been at it for three hours now, and I knew I should stop, give my body a break, but I was too into it to really consider that an option.

"Humph," Miller let out a grunt as I landed a particularly hard kick to the side of the bag, "You sure you're okay man? Usually you only get this way when there's something bothering you…" he trailed off waiting for my explanation that wasn't coming.

"I'm fine, Miller, just want to train," I almost growled back at him; why did everyone seem to find it necessary to try to get me to open up?

I threw two more combinations, then spun to end it with a roundhouse kick, knocking Miller off balance and to the floor. The surprised look on his face managed to get a smirk out of me; if he was going to text on the floor, much less while holding the bag for me, he was going to learn real quick how stupid that idea was.

As I stretched out a hand to pull him back up, the solid steel door threw open followed by a high pitched squeal, what the hell? I turned around to find it's source just before she collided with me.

"Bell,' she nearly sang my name, 'I've missed you so much," she said tightening her arms around my neck.

I chuckled, caught by surprise, "Hey, O, I didn't know you were coming to town," why hadn't she told me?

She pulled back, grinning like she always did when she had a secret, "Well, I may not just be visiting," she hesitated, seeming to hope I would catch on.

"Okay," I prompted her to continue her little explanation.

"I may, have sort of, kind of, moved here," she finished, watching me with a hopeful expression.

I could feel my eyebrows rise and mouth drop; since when was she moving here?

"I got a job offer as a nurse in the pediatric ward over in the hospital, and well, I figured it was perfect because then we could be close again, plus I love this place, I mean the beach is a ten minute walk, and then it doesn't get as cold as Virginia either, and-," I cut her off.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I didn't want to get any hopes up before I got the job, plus I was hoping to surprise you, so surprise," she grinned throwing her arms outwards as though she was presenting me with a present.

I gave her a small grin and shook my head, "Wait, so you got the job?"

"Mhmm," she smiled with a triumphant grin on her face.

I pulled her in for a hug, "Congrats, baby girl,' I kissed the top of her head, 'you deserve this." She tightened her arms around me again, and I realized how much I missed having her around. She may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but she's my sister, hell I practically raised her, I'm more like her father.

Pulling away I looked down at her, "So where are you staying," I questioned, wondering if she fully thought this through.

She seemed to sense my doubt, and scoffed, "I'm renting a room in house on the bay with some of the other nurses from the hospital,' she rolled her eyes as though I should've already known this, 'in fact,' she started grinning, 'this is Clarke, she's an ER nurse," she explained waving over a petite blonde.

The girl walked over, though her gaze wandered around the gym, taking in the row of punching bags, the weights, the ring. When she reached us she let her eyes settle on me; I was caught off guard by the depth of her blue eyes. As I studied her I noticed she was more built than most girls, the definition of her shoulders and arms accentuated by her black tank top, the swell of muscle in her legs revealed by her jean short cut offs, the small dimple of her chin, and the mole just above the left corner of her mouth. Her blonde waves seemed messy, though in a strange way it seemed to suit her.

I could tell she was studying me too, her glare almost had a tangible weight to it. She must've found something displeasing, because her lips pursed.

I chuckled, "I'm Bellamy," I said, extending a hand.

"So I've heard," she replied shaking my hand, "I'm Clarke."

"So I've heard," I repeated giving her a small smirk.

"Where's the mud pit," she asked, disregarding my comment. Her question caught me by surprise; how did she know we had a mud pit?

Before I could respond I heard Kane chuckle behind me, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Clarke Griffin," I gave Octavia a quizzical look but she shrugged, so I turned around to give him a look too; how the hell did he know her?

"I thought you would be back in D.C. with your mother, working for the Department?"

She snorted, "Yeah, right, that's the last place I would ever want to be," she squared her shoulders and gave him a defiant look. She was brave, most people avoid confrontation with Kane, he's not one you want to tangle with.

"Still stubborn and self righteous, I see," coming from him it was more of a statement than anything.

"Always will be," she replied with a shrug; who the hell is this girl?

I looked around, noticing their confrontation had caused the few people training to gather around; it was rare to see Kane on the floor, and when he was down here, it was usually to teach someone a lesson. I caught Miller's eye and he mouthed me a question, asking who this girl was, I shrugged, not knowing, though in all honesty, I was dying to know too.

"Too much to handle seeing her after Daddy died," he sneered; her ices iced over, nearly sparking with hatred as she glared back at him, fists clenching by her sides.

Her response seemed satisfying as he chuckled, "So how's your mother," he almost purred, giving her a slight wink.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question, bastard," she snarled back.

The tension before was palpable, but now, it felt unreal; what had happened between these two?

I leaned down to Octavia who was now beside me, "Do you know anything," I whispered, hoping for any sort of explanation.

She shook her head slightly, "I've never seen her this mad though; even when we were roommates up at UV."

Turning my attention back to the conflict I noticed Clarke clenching and unclenching her fists.

"You know Marcus, you've always been a coward. That's why you're here now isn't it," she gave him a mockingly sweet grin, "You ran away because you knew Jaha would make you pay, he knew that you had some part in the plot, and so you ran. You ran like a scared child; though that's not surprising, not in the least bit."

No one had ever confronted Kane like this, much less called him a coward. He bristled at her words.

"Watch yourself, sweetheart," he warned her.

"I can take care of myself," and with that she spun and walked out, leaving Octavia and some other boy I hadn't even noticed, scrambling after her.

As the heavy door banged shut we all turned our attention back to Kane, his face was flushed with anger, the muscle in his jaw twitched. He noticed our attention, "Get back to work," he snapped then stormed off for his office.

Once we heard his door slam shut, Miller let out a low whistle, "That was intense," he nearly whispered, still fearful of Kane's fury.

I nodded, still wondering about who this girl was.

"Who is she," one of the other guys questioned.

"I don't know, but that was fucking hot," must've been his friend who replied; though for some reason, his response unsettled me.

Deciding I needed to know more, I yanked off my tape, and followed out the door, hoping they hadn't gotten far.

I hadn't found them in the hall way or the lobby of the warehouse, but I noticed the familiar black haired boy who chased after her, pacing in front of the doors.

Walking outside I had to squint as my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the sun. Turning to my right I saw the blonde and Octavia talking forcefully, as Octavia cradled the blonde's hand. Getting closer I saw the cuts a smeared blood coating Clarke's hand, then noted the smattering of blood on the concrete wall behind her.

"What was that all about," I asked, not wasting time with making sure she was alright.

Her head whipped to the side, glaring at me, "It's really none of your fucking business now is it?" She was feisty, I'll give her that.

"It is when you come into my gym and nearly start a fight with one of the other owners," I say calmly.

She scoffs at the thought, "Kane owns this place?"

"Part of it," I reply, "You going to explain what happened back there?"

"Why should I," she gave me another icy glare.

"Because, I repeat, it's my gym, and you did interrupt my training," I shrugged, giving her a small smirk.

Though when she returned the grin, I was caught off-guard, "Must not have been training too hard if you got so easily distracted," she quipped.

Shaking my head, my grin widened, "And what might you know about training?"

"More than you think," she said giving me a sly look.

"Well if you know so much then-," I was cut off by Octavia.

"Clarke, we need to get you an x-ray, I think you may have broken your hand," she looked genuinely worried about the blonde, though clearly, Clarke didn't feel the same way.

Withdrawing her hand from Octavia's she shook her head chuckling.

"It's fine Octavia," she said flexing and curling her hand, "I've broken this hand eight times, one more won't kill me."

We all must've had a look of shock because she chuckled more.

"H-how?" the raven haired boy asked from behind me.

"Because Jasper, I used to be a gym rat," she said, like it should've been obvious. And I have to admit, it did make sense. She was clearly toned and muscular, her hand didn't seem to bother her at all, despite its rapid swelling, but more than anything, it should've shown in the way she squared off whenever she was confronted. How had I missed that?

"You mean you used to box," Octavia trailed off, looking at her with a confused expression.

"Mostly MMA, but boxing wasn't bad," she shrugged.

I must've had a bemused look on my face because she turned to me, "What are you so cheeky about," she asked.

"The princess can fight," it came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Princess?"

"It seemed fitting," I gave her a small smirk.

"Mmm, well I don't like it," she gave me a withering look.

"Well that's too bad," I liked the feisty blonde, "Princess," I smiled at her this time, earning me an eyeroll.

"Right, well, I gotta go get ready for my shift," then she turned and left without more explanation. I studied her more as she walked away, there was something about her that set her apart from any other girl I'd met before, and I was slowly becoming more hell bent on getting to know more about the tenacious Princess.

My thoughts were interrupted again when Octavia punched my arm, "Bell, I wouldn't go there if I were you," she seemed to warn.

Turning my attention back to her, I grinned, "I don't know what you're talking about," giving her a look of fake innocence.

She laughed, "Bell, I'm warning you, she's not one you want to mess with."

I scoffed, offending mock hurt at her assumption I couldn't handle the Princess, "I think I can take care of myself little sis."

This time she just shook her head, "Must you always be stubborn," she said with a small chuckle.

"Would I be me if I were any other way?"

This made her laugh harder again, "I suppose not. But I have to go get ready too, I'm supposed to be at the hospital in two hours," she explained as she gave me one last hug, "But hey, you should come over Saturday, we're having a small get together, and I've missed you."

I grinned at her, "I'll be there," I replied.

"Good. C'mon, Jasper, we gotta get going," she beckoned to the scrawny kid engrossed with his phone.

"See ya," he said without looking up.

As the two wandered off towards the parking lot around back, I found my thoughts wandering back to the Princess, there's something about her, something that makes me want to know her, know her secrets, know her past, know her life; hell, I even found myself wishing I were part of it.

Shaking my head to chase away the unusual thought, I headed back into the gym, hoping to chase away any outrageous thoughts of the certain little blonde.

* * *

** What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I know it's been terribly long, and I really do apologize for that. Life gets a little crazy sometimes. But here is chapter two, read, and **_**review**_**, I hope you all enjoy it.**

The clock read 12:27 by the time I was trading my scrubs for my tank top and shorts. To say it had been a long day would be an understatement, even though technically I was being sent home early due to a "mysteriously broken second and third metacarpal," not that I would complain this time. Seeing Kane had brought back too many memories, Jaha, Wells, my father…I shook my head, refusing to let myself think about it. They were in my nightmares often enough, I didn't need them when I was conscious too.

Slipping on my boots and tying my hair back, I walked out of the locker room, debating about stopping at the bar on my way home, I could definitely use a drink. Just before I got to the entrance though I heard my name being called down the hall, "Clarke," I knew that voice anywhere, Finn, the resident ER surgeon, or known to most of the nursing staff as "Dr. McDreamy."

Sighing I turned around, forcing out what little of a smile that I could, "Hi Dr. Collins, is everything alright?"

By the time he reached me he was panting, though why he would be running after me I haven't a clue.

"Yeah, yeah," he paused trying to regain composure, "I just wanted to talk to you," he trailed off giving me one of his womanizing smiles.

"Okay," I prompted him to continue, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, well Octavia, said she was renting out that house with you, Jasper, and Monty, and she mentioned that you guys were throwing a party," he paused waiting for my confirmation, giving him a slight nod, he continued, "well she invited me, and well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, you know as a date?"

My eyes must've widened because he gave me another one of his smiles, "Uhm, you realize I live there, right? Like we wouldn't actually be going any where together," this was just weird, who invites someone to their own house party?

Realizing how it sounded, he seemed almost embarrassed, "Yeah, I know, but, look, would you like to go out with me? I figured the party was a good excuse," he sighed as though he was forfeiting some sort of big secret.

"Look, I'm not really looking for any sort of relationship, now or ever really, but if you want to come to the party and we can just hang out like normal people would, we can do that…" I trailed off not entirely sure how to handle this insanely odd situation.

Looking defeated, he gave a small nod, "No, yeah, I totally understand," he started fidgeting with his hands, running one of them through his lengthy hair, "I guess I'll just see you Saturday then," he gave another nod then turned to go back to his rounds.

Relaxing my shoulders I turned and headed for the door again, renewed in my decision of needing a beer. The bar was only five blocks from the hospital, and the night was a cool spring one, it reminded me of Virginia, and for a second I started to reminisce on my childhood, before shutting those thoughts out again. I promised myself to never go back to those times, they're too painful.

By the time I reached the bar, my watch read 12:52, perfect timing for a few beers before Tom closed the shop for the night. Walking in I was caught by surprise, it was pretty busy for a Thursday night, there were people on the small wood dance floor in front of the old stage, the juke box was playing something that sounded a lot like Luke Bryan, even most the seats at the bar were taken, but thankfully mine was empty.

I'd never been one to establish a solid routine; it had never really been possible for the kind of life I led. But I found that coming to the Camp-yard, was something that I came to rely on to just decompress and have a good time. The owner Tom, or as I call him, Uncle Tom, was one of my dad's old friends from Virginia, though he disappeared when I was fifteen, and my parents never spoke of him again. Admittedly that wasn't uncommon, my dad's line of work tended to be dangerous, lots of his friends died or went M.I.A. but that never seemed to stop him. So when I found Tom here, I couldn't believe it; he couldn't either, said he thought I would've stayed up in Virginia with my mother, if only he knew the whole situation he would understand. But that's what I always liked about Tom, he doesn't push me to talk, he just let's me talk when I'm good and ready.

As I made my way over to my seat at the back of the bar facing the stage, he noticed me he gave me a big grin, "Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite Griffin," I chuckled, shaking my head, "Hey, Uncle Tom," I responded, "just a Heineken tonight, please."

It was his turn to shake his head, "I will never get used to you drinking, girly," he sighed, handing me the beer, "you're always going to be that little girl with pig tails jumping on my back in the park."

I pretended to roll my eyes, "Well get used to it," I retorted, causing him to let out one of his big old laughs, "Always a smartass you were," he said grinning, picking up a rag and beginning to wipe down the counter to my right.

"So what brings you in here so late today, hmm," he asked, I knew he would, and for once I was ready to talk about it.

"Marcus Kane," that's all I had to say to get a reaction out of him, as he immediately froze and looked at me with hard eyes.

"You mean," he trailed off, I knew he was hoping I would negate his worst fears, but I couldn't.

"The one and only," I responded cooly, I could see his left hand grip the counter, knuckles white with strain.

"Why is that bastard here," he gritted out between his teeth, which was unusual for Tom; he almost always had a smile on his face.

"Because he-," I was cut off by a man talking over my left shoulder.

"Hey, Tom," the stranger paused, noticing the aggression in Tom's face, "what's wrong," he asked immediately. The man's concern must've gotten through to him, because Tom loosened his grip on the counter and went back to wiping down the counter, "Nothing to worry about, Bellamy," wait, Bellamy, why did that name sound so familiar? Looking slightly to my left I noticed the man now braced on the counter, with unruly black curls, and a questioning look on his face as he studied Tom, I recognized him immediately as the asshole from the gym with Kane.

As if sensing my eyes on him he turned his head, a look of surprise disrupting his previously quizzical look, "It's you," he muttered, then his eyes took on an accusatory glint, "do you just naturally piss men in this town off, or is it some sort of uncanny skill," he asked, giving me a self-righteous smirk; it was enough to make me want to smack it off his face.

"No," I responded smugly, "I'm not why he is pissed off," I returned his grin, though his had disappeared, only to be replaced by another look of concern.

"Then why does he look so mad, princess? He didn't look this way before you came in and sat down," I bit my tongue at his use of the name princess.

"He's pissed, beca-," only this time I was cut off by Tom.

"First of all, Tom, is right here,' he stated, waving his hand in front of him as to make a point, 'second of all, how in the hell do you two know each other?"

I jumped in before, Bellamy could, "I met him today, at the gym. That he runs with Marcus Kane," I admitted, emphasizing Kane's name. Getting the message he raised his eyebrows, and turned to Bellamy, "You never told me you ran that place with Marcus Kane," he said sternly.

Startled by the turn of conversation, Bellamy gave us both curious looks, "'Cause I didn't think it was important," he answered hesitantly, lost as to the weight of what he was confirming.

"I need to go see that man," Tom declared, seemingly more to himself than either Bellamy or I.

"Wait, hold up, why is Marcus Kane such a big deal," he questioned, clearly hoping for answers of his own. Deciding I didn't want to be the one to provide those answers I turned back to my beer, and took a swig, and Tom went back to wiping.

Unpleased by his lack of a response, he tried again, though this time, his tactics were more devious, "Tom, did the princess tell you about her little argument today with Kane in front of the entire gym? He almost attacked her," Tom's head whipped up, giving me stern but concerned look.

"No, she did not," he replied, looking at me, expecting an explanation.

I gave Bellamy a withering look, of course he would rat me out and completely blow it out of proportion at the same time, "He did not almost attack me," I explained, "We simply exchanged words."

This time Bellamy let out a laugh, "Exchange words? Really," he exclaimed, "Princess, Kane doesn't get that mad for no reason."

His persistence was really starting to get to me, "You know, I fail to see how any of this is relevant to you," I fired back.

"It's relevant to me when it takes place in my gym."

"What is your obsession with the whole my gym thing?"

"Well it's exactly that, my gym."

"Well it must not be fully yours if you run it with Marcus."

"Well I really don't think my business deals are any of your business."

"Oh and my life is any of yours?"

"Yes when it happens in my gym," he said with a shit-eating grin, I threw my hands up.

"What the hell is your problem," I nearly yelled.

"I don't like being lied to," he responded, his voice getting louder than before.

"And how exactly am I lying by refusing to tell you about my shitty life?"

"You're lying by not giving me the truth to a question I asked."

"Well maybe that's because it doesn't pertain to you," I answered as calmly as I could.

"Well it sure as hell does now," he almost growled. I could feel his breath against my face as I realized how close we really were to each other, _when did that happen?_

"Look kids," Tom interrupted, "as entertaining as this is, y'all are going to have to stop, Bellamy you're supposed to start cleaning, like now, and Clarke, you need to get home, and get some rest."

As grateful as I was for his interruption, I wasn't ready to go home yet, much less go to sleep, "I was actually going to stay for another beer," I countered, downing the rest of my first.

"And I'm not supposed to start cleaning for another half hour," Bellamy put in.

Tom sighed and shook his head, "Fine, you know what, stay, I don't really care what y'all do. And I don't know what your history is, but I swear if you don't keep it down, I'll send you both home," then turning to me, "And you and I will discuss this later," he answered before I could ask.

Sighing, I watched as Tom went to the opposite side of the bar to tend to another customer, why did my life always feel like some sort of cosmic joke? I almost forgot I wasn't alone until Bellamy interjected, "I really just don't understand, first you get upset with seeing Kane, then just at the mention of his name Tom looks ready enough to pull out his AK, and use Kane for target practice."

"Look, I don't know why this interests you so much, bu-," he cut me off.

"I'm interested, because no one has ever talked to Kane the way you did, nor have I ever seen Tom get so mad at just someone's name," he answered softer than before, "Plus I'd be lying if I said you didn't intrigue me."

I gave him another look, _was he being serious right now?_

"If you must know, Kane isn't a good man, he's done a lot of bad things, to a lot of different people. One of them being me, and Tom, he's just looking out for me, like my dad used to," I snapped my mouth shut, realizing just how much I let slip. Shaking my head I pushed my stool back, tossing the twenty in my back pocket on the counter, but before I could walk away Bellamy was standing in front of me, pushing the twenty back in my hand, "On the house, princess," he explained, giving me a small, for once genuine smile.

Surprising myself, and him apparently, I gave a small smile back, "Thanks," I nodded, unsure of what else to do, and still silently cursing myself for saying so much.

"Get home safe, princess," he called as I was walking away. I turned around, "It's Clarke, not princess," I retorted.

"I know, but I like princess better," he said with another shit-eating grin.

Shaking my head, I turned and walked out of the bar, taking a left and heading for home. It had been one hell of a day; I just hoped I could sleep through the night without any terrors.


End file.
